


the three stages of jealousy

by Alerion15



Series: so tenderly you watch me burn [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, although You is really only mentioned, and welcome to the Punk chika AU I made up ages ago but am only just now getting round to writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: “It seems like somebody’s been bit by the little green monster.”





	

“There’s this new sweets shop that opened in Numazu by the station.  I hear they have the most sinfully delicious strawberry chocolate cake and Yohane wanted to know if top two little demons wanted to accompany her.”

Dia hummed while looking at her nails.

“Is this going to be like the last time you took us to the city and we ended up at that strange black magic shop?”

Yoshiko scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

“You say it as if you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

Dia brushes her hair behind her ear and purses her lips.

“Well they did have a surprisingly impressive selection of scented candles… Fine I’ll go,” Yoshiko’s lips curl up into a smile, “But leave the wings and halo at home.”

“Aw Dia, c’mon I finally fixed it so the feathers don’t fly off every time I move. Besides,” Yoshiko’s voice becomes deeper, “A fallen angel can’t simply leave her wings at home, it’s as much apart of her as the sins she has to carry within her heart.  Surely little demon Chika understands my plight.”

Yoshiko strikes her signature pose and tosses a sly smile Chika’s way.

Seconds tick by and Yoshiko’s eyebrow twitches as the silence continues to stretch on.

“Hey what’s the big idea?  To ignore Yohane is like signing your soul away on a way trip to hell!” Yoshiko stomps her foot and gives Chika a pointed look.

“Hello~, Chika, are you listening to me?”

Chika, who was in fact not listening, was looking across the hall with her arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, and lips pouted out.  Dia clucks her tongue.

“It seems like somebody’s been bit by the little green monster.”

Yoshiko looks at her in confusion before turning back around and following Chika’s gaze.  The first years gaze zeros in on a familiar brunette and Yoshiko’s lip curls up in distaste.

“Ugh,  _ her _ again?  Seriously what’s your hang-up with her?”

Yoshiko’s question of course goes unanswered as Chika continues to watch the conversation across the hall.

“You know that’s like the fifth girl that’s stopped her today.” Chika suddenly says turning toward her friends.

“And that… bothers you?” Dia asks.

“No.”

Dia just quirks her eyebrow and Chika squirms.

“It doesn’t.  I mean it makes sense.  We don’t really get transfer students.  Plus she’s the new star of the diving team so I guess a lot of girls would flock to her, she deserves it, she’s amazing. I just…” Chika shakes her head, “It’s whatever I don’t care.”

Chika crosses her arms and goes back to staring (read, glaring) at the brunette jock and one of her (numerous) fans.

Yoshiko claps, attempting to bring the attention back to her.

“Good, great.  Now that we’ve got that all cleared up, you’re coming with us to the new cake shop right Chika?”

“Yeah, sure, sounds good.” The orange haired girl grunts, not really paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome dear reader, hope you enjoyed this little glance into the punk Chika AU. I'm gonna keep adding to this verse, although it won't always be in chronological order, so please bear with me


End file.
